Imagination-immaginazione (KHR)
by V413ri4
Summary: IMAGINACIÓN. Tsuna : La imaginación es una tontería. - sonrió de lado,mientras rompía la libreta del azabache. Kyōya: ...- miro atónito como el castaño rompía su libreta. ADVERTENCIAS.• Historia AU. Universo Alterno. Contenido gay,chico x chico. Yaoi. Kyōya pasivo. Si,leyeron bien Kyōya,será el pasivo,uke de la relación. Tsuna activo,tanto como su personalidad como todo (?
1. Cero.

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _La_** ** _historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad._**

 ** _La_** ** _historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay._**

 ** _Pareja_** ** _principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari._**

 ** _Las_** ** _personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendra una personalidad como Kyōya y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente._**

 ** _Historia_** ** _AU. Universo Alterno._**

_0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

 _La imaginación es un escape de la cruel realidad. La t_ _riste realidad. En tú imaginación puedes hacer lo que quieras,sin que nadien te diga si está bien o mal._

 _Lamentablemente no todo se hacer verdad,es decir ; tu imaginas que sales eh te diviertes como nunca,a pesar de no tener amigos, lamentablemente cuando uno quiere salir es "atacado" tanto física como mentalmente por los demás._

 _Uno en su imaginación tiene amigos,no importa si sólo es uno,con ese es suficiente. Pero lastimosamente al abrir los ojos te topas con ese chico,con el que siempre te molesta,sin tu que tú alguna vez le hayas echo algo,a él eso no le importa,el te moleste para creerse superior._

 _En mi punto de vista,eso es patético. Pero más patético es que yo me deje,pero bueno eso no importa,yo me resguardo en mi imaginación y eso es suficiente para mí._

Kyōya : _imaginación._..- el azabache murmura,mientras muerde el borrador de su lápiz.

En el parque de Namimori,muchos chicos/niños iban y venían,jugaban y correteaban de allí para allá.

En cambio un joven de unos dieciséis años,de cabello azabache y ojos griceáceos. Se encontraba recargado en un árbol observando su libreta que se encontraba en sus piernas.

Kyōya : _Uhm._..- el joven azabache saca su celular para ver la hora,una vez observó que horas eran cerró su libreta y guardo su teléfono, prosiguió a levantarse y sacudirse .

Tsuna : Valla Kyōya,te encuentro en el mejor momento. - sonrió socarronamente,viendo al azabache.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del azabache,temiendo lo peor,solo pudo abrazar la libreta sin apartar la mirada de esos dos grandes ojos cafés,que le ponían de nervios...

[Notas finales (? ]

 **Capítulos cortos,tal vez sin sentido.** **Cualquier duda o algo ?,me gustaría saberlo,por ejemplo ; la ortografía.**

 **¿reviews? ¿fav? ¿ follow?**


	2. Uno

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _La_** ** _historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad._**

 ** _La_** ** _historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay._**

 ** _Pareja_** ** _principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari._**

 ** _Las_** ** _personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendra una personalidad como Kyōya y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente._**

 ** _Historia_** ** _AU. Universo Alterno._**

 ** __0_00_00_00_00_00_00__**

 _La_ _imaginación es un gran aliado y más cuándo quieres escapar de la realidad. En mi caso,la imaginación lo es todo,pero porqué hay personas que se empeñan en hacer de tú vida un infierno._

 _Por ejemplo ; En la mañana cuándo estaba apunto de irme,ese chico que me molesta aparecio y arruino mi día._

Tsuna : La imaginación es una tontería. - sonrió de lado,mientras rompía la libreta del azabache.

Kyōya: ...- miro atónito como el castaño rompía su libreta.

Con la mirada hacía el suelo ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo,apreto los puños,mientras el castaño solo se reía de el, aventando le la libreta al azabache.

Tsuna : Ja ja, mírate. Ni puedes defenderte,que patético. - río mientras se iba y dejaba al azabache.

Con la mirada en el suelo, Kyōya se agachó y recogió su libreta y juntó las hojas,que anteriormente el castaño arrancó.

No muy lejos de él,un joven de ojos verdes,miraba al joven azabache,un suspiro salió de él y con lentitud fue hacía él azabache.

Kyōya :... _No deberías ayudarme Hayato...-_ hablo en un susurro,que el peliplateado alcanzó a oír.

Hayato : Mph,no me importa. - contesto pasándole unas hojas. — Eres mi amigo Kyōya y cuándo vea a ese,le daré su merecido. - término de hablar, mientras se paraba y le sonreía al azabache.

Kyōya : Ja,nunca cambies. - una vez se paró, agarró las hojas que el otro le dió y hablo sonriendole.

Narra Tsuna ;

Era una mañana tranquila,supongo. Una vez sono el condenado despertador,me levanté de mala gana y lo primero que hize fue aventar el despertador.

Todo adormilado me dirijo al baño,donde hago mis necesidades, después me baño una vez termino, agarro una toalla y me envuelvo de la cintura para abajo y con otra me seco la parte de arriba, poniéndola alrededor de mi cuello y salgo del baño.

Una vez salí del baño,me dirijo a mi guardarropa, dónde saco un pantalón de mezclilla e camisa negra,con un logo de calavera en medio,me voy al cajón que esta a lado de mi cama,lo abro y sacó unos bóxers negros.

Me siento en la cama y me comienzo a vestir,primero el bóxers,luego el pantalón y después la camisa, agarro del cajón un par de calcetines y me los pongo,agarro mis zapatos que estan enfrente de mi cama y me los pongo.

Ya listo,me hago el pelo para atrás con mis dedos,camino hacía la puerta y salgo. Una vez salí de mi cuarto caminé por el pasillo dando uno que otro bostezo,una vez llegué a las escaleras las bajé,me voy directo a la cocina dónde abro el refri y me pongo a buscar algo que desayunar,pero una vez lo abrí lo cerré de golpe, suspiré cansado me dirijo a la mesa y agarro una manzana, bufé mientras la veía.

 ** _[Notas finales (? ]_**

Muchas gracias por comentar,am bueno, también por agregar esta historia a favoritos,y seguirla.

Una cosa más, como yo utilizo la aplicación de Fanfiction ,no se muy bien si ,digamos... Si yo publico una nueva historia,abajo del Summary en la caja de comentarios,uno también puede contestar,digamos. Los comentarios de los que han comentado su historia ?.

Es solo una pregunta,por que si no se puede pues...tendre que contestar por aquí y agradecer.

 ** _¿reviews? ¿fav? ¿ follow?_**

 _-V_


	3. Dos

**•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.**

 **•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.**

 **•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.**

 **•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya/Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.**

 **•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.**

 **_0_00_00_00_00_00_00_**

⟦⟧

2 - Mentiras.

⟦⟧

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 2:59 p.m.

 _Como empezar a describir mi tarde?, fácil. Comenzó con ; topandome con Sawada Tsunayoshi. El chico que siempre me anda molestando e diciendo de cosas. En pocas palabras... Me hace bullying._

 _Y pensar que éramos amigos... Solo fui utilizado,dijo que era mi amigo,que podía confíar en él,que era especial. Pero todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras. Y lo peor, siempre lo negabas, diciendo que no era cierto lo que decían de ti,que no creyera en las mentiras de los demás mientras el único que me mentía eras tú._

 _Al final el mundo se basa en mentiras..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

Kyōya : _Mucha gente son mentirosas_... - susurra mientras se esconde en un callejón,aún lado de un bote de basura.

Mientras el azabache se sienta y deja su libreta aún lado de él,saca su teléfono y busca con tranquilidad un contacto,cuando lo encuentra le envía un mensaje.

 _› Hola Hayato._

 _› Ciao Kyōya. Sucede algo?._

 _› No... Bueno si._

 _› ¿Qué es?._

 _› Te acuerdas de Tsunayoshi?._

 _› Si. Desgraciadamente._

 _› Bueno. Lo que pasa es que me anda buscando..._

 _› Entiendo. Vente conmigo._

 _› Gracias. Pero no quiero molestar._

 _› Como crees. El único que molesta es Ryōhei. Ese chico da miedo..._

 _› Je je,si verdad ?. Bueno cambiando de tema,él está contigo?._

 _› Si. Y no deja de mirarme. Es decir ese chico si tiene algo que decir que lo diga. Pero que no se me quede viendo de esa manera que da miedo. Además ni parpadea..._

 _› Si ya me lo imagino. Bien entonces iré a tu departamento,espero y no molestar._

 _› No como crees. Ya te dije que el único que molesta es Ryōhei. Y bien aquí te espero._

 _› Te veo pronto, Hayato._

 _› Si. Te espero. :)_

El azabache al terminar de leer el último mensaje que le envío el peliplateado,guardo su teléfono y agarro su libreta abrazándola .

Suspiró profundamente y prosiguió a pararse, asomándose para verificar si alguien se encontraba por ahí, soltó un suspiro de alivio y cuidadosamente salió mirando a su alrededor.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 ** _[Notas finales,no tan finales ?]_**

 _Capítulos cortos y al principio sin sentido._

 _Una pregunta ¿Le pongo fecha o no? Es decir ejemplo ;_

Lunes 20 de agosto. 2:59 p.m.

Como empezar a describir mi tarde?, fácil. Comenzó con ; topandome con Sawada Tsunayoshi. El chico que siempre me anda molestando e diciendo de cosas. En pocas palabras... Me hace bullying.

 _O sin fecha._

 _Y si por si se preguntan,las primeras líneas?,las que están en cursiva,lo primero eso mero. Bueno,eso es Kyōya lo dice em Narra?,en tiempo pasado,eso es obvio... Como sea las cursivas es tiempo pasado y narrado por Kyōya._

 _otra cosa más, más bien más de una,la primera ; no actualize porqué no tenía internet desde el 24 de agosto y solo hasta el 26 de septiembre,por fin tuve y como publicar o hacer algo aqui en Fanfiction._

 _Como sea, también quiero agradecer por los review,muchas gracias intentare que no haiga muchos errores de ortografía._

 _review? fav? follow?._

-V


	4. Tres

**_•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad._**

 ** _•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay._**

 ** _•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari._**

 ** _•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente._**

 ** _•Historia AU. Universo Alterno._**

_0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

3 - Trío.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto 7:40 p.m.

 _Y pensar que los tres estábamos tranquilamente, hasta que ellos llegaron y todo se fue a la fregada. Cómo íbamos a saber que ese trío llegaría y terminaríamos corriendo por nuestras vidas. Más bien yo los obligue a correr ya que Hayato quería enfrentarlos,pero esos tres son unos delincuentes y él no podrá con ellos._

 _Lo bueno de e_ so _es,mientras corríamos nos topamos con Luce,ella nos ayudó claro,no ayuda sin algo a cambio,pero bueno..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

Luce : Y bien,por qué huyen. - les pregunta una vez entraron a su casa.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí,el peliplateado negó levemente con su cabeza,el rubio cenizo negó con sus brazos,el azabache soltó un suspiro de resignación,miro a la joven que los veía con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

Kyōya : ... Bien... - suspiró — lo que pasó fue...

Mientras el azabache le contaba a Luce como fue que acabaron huyendo,muy lejos de ahí tres chicos buscaban desesperadamente a alguien. O más bien solo uno de los tres.

Tsuna : Takeshi,te dije que no lo soltaras. - el castaño le agarro del cuello de la camisa,al pelinegro.

Takeshi : No me interesa,Tsuna. Fue tu culpa,a mí no me eches la culpa. - le contesto el pelinegro tranquilamente.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua y soltó al pelinegro,miro al chico rubio que se mantenía un poco lejos de ellos.

Tsuna : Y tu,no pudiste hacer nada o que. - se acercó al rubio,mientras hablaba irritado.

Giotto : Tsunayoshi yo no soy tu esclavo o algo parecido,hací que no me molestes. - se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada, ignorando al castaño.

Tsuna : No eres mi esclavo,pero eres mi maldito hermano mayor! .- le contesto enojado.

El rubio solo rodeo los ojos,susurrando un ' como sea ' .

Takeshi : A todo esto. - hablo llamando la atención de los otros dos — porqué rayos lo molestas,es decir te gusta o que. - se cruzó de brazos,mirando al castaño esperando respuesta.

Giotto : Cierto. Te gusta Kyōya o que . - le dijo burlonamente. — A decir verdad. Él estaba en una cita y precisamente tenías que interrumpir en medio de su cita. Sabes a eso se le conoce como CE-LOS.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 **[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]**

 _Pregunta preguntosa. Cómo ven mi ortografía,va mejorando o no?_

 _Y otra cosa más,en mi cuenta de Wattpad en los capítulo puse a los personajes,por supuesto uno por cada capítulo,empezando por el uno,que viene siendo "El Tierno" y ese viene siendo Kyōya._

 _reviews? follow? fav?_

-V


	5. Cuatro

• ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

• ** _La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas son basadas en la realidad._**

• ** _La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos, BL o Gay._**

 ** _•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari._**

• ** _Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna, en vez de amable, tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro, y hací sucesivamente._**

• ** _Historia AU. Universo Alterno._**

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

4 - Gay.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 3:08 p.m.

 _No me quejo. Es decir, que varios de tus amigos sean gay y más que uno de ellos lo diga hací sin más, no lo jusgo o algo. A decir verdad, hace años me sentía atraído por un chico, al principio pensé que era raro y lo mejor que debería hacer era ocultarlo y mentirme a mi mismo. Lo hice un tiempo, pero ese chico se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y después me pidió que..._

 _Supongo que después diré lo que pasó, a decir verdad lo principal es como llegamos a esto. Es decir que dos de tus amigos te hayan obligado a una cita doble, (más uno que el otro ) según él para reanimar su relación._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Kyōya ;

Mientras me asomaba para ver qué no hubiera nadie, abrace la libreta solté un suspiro y salí lentamente del callejón.

Camine por las calles mirando mi alrededor con una sonrisa nerviosa, hasta que llegue al departamento de Hayato, subí las escaleras y una vez llegué a su puerta toque, no espere mucho cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse junto con ruidos.

Abriendo la puerta, vi a Hayato.

Hayato : Kyōya eres tú. - hablo una vez me vio.

Yo : Si. Oye que te paso ?. - le pregunte apuntando su ropa e cabello.

Él se toco la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

Hayato : Nada. No importa. Vas a pasar o no. - evitó el tema, cambiándolo.

Él se hizo aún lado dejándome pasar. Yo pasé, y Hayato cerró la puerta, pude ver que en su cama se encontraba Ryōhei, se encontraba sentado arriba de la cama, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

 _«Espera un momento!... Qué estaban haciendo ellos dos? »_

Yo : Eh... Hayato...- le hablo y este responde un ' Qué ' — No interrumpí, verdad? - pregunte sin dejar de ver a Ryōhei.

Hayato : ...¿Qué? - pregunto confundido.

Yo le apunto a Ryōhei, y este solo saluda con la mano.

Hayato : Ah eso. No como crees. Es que su hermana lo corrió y bueno... desgraciadamente se quedó aquí a dormir. - explico con un gesto de disgusto.

Ryōhei : No me corrió. - hablo Ryōhei, — lo que pasó fue que iba a tener una pijamada, y no quería a ningún chico en casa. - explicó mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mi, — además Hayato es el último con quién dormiría, creeme. Preferiría dormirme contigo que con el. - me susurró guiñandome el ojo.

Hayato : Te escuché. - dijo molesto.

Yo : Ja ja...ugh...- río nerviosamente.

Narración Normal :

En el departamento del peliplateado, los tres chicos se miraban entre si, esperando que alguno hablara.

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio, hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, el peliplateado dio la vuelta y fue a abrir la puerta, una vez la abrió se encontró con un joven rubio cenizo, y este le sonreía.

Hayato : Alaude... Qué quieres. - dijo con fastidio.

Alaude : Vine a invitarte a una cita. - contesto el joven, sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Hayato : Que demonios...

Alaude : Bien, si no quieres. Qué te parece una cita doble.

Hayato : Me niego.

Alaude : Oh vamos. Será divertido, además es para reanimar nuestra relación ~ - hablo divertidamente, mirando al peliplateado.

Hayato : De que carajos hablas. Qué relación ?. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio cenizo mientras frunció las cejas.

Alaude : La nuestra, claro. - le contesto sonriendole.

Ryōhei : Oh se irán a una cita doble? Qué bien. - el albino paso su brazo en el cuello del peliplateado.

Hayato : Tú cuando llegaste y porqué espías a los demás. - hablo molesto, viendo al albino.

Ryōhei : No estaba espiando. Te tardaste hací que vine, solo eso. - dijo inocentemente.

Kyōya : A decir verdad... - el azabache hablo, llamando la atención de los tres chicos que estaban en la puerta.

Alaude : Oh Kyōya. - el rubio cenizo habló, — llegas en el mejor momento, que te parece si te nos unes y vienes con nosotros a una cita doble.

Y antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo, el albino habla primero.

Ryōhei : Oh no señorito. - el albino jalo del brazo al azabache y empujó al peliplateado con la otra mano hacia fuera. — Usted y ustedes se irán a su cita doble y espero que se diviertan. - les dijo sacándolos del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Hayato : ...¿?...- miro confundido a la puerta, para después pasar de confundido a enojado.

Alaude : Ha. Bueno ya no tienes pretexto. Entonces nos vamos ~ . - le agarro de las manos a ambos chicos y se los llevó.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 ** _[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]_**

Parejas ya confirmadas son ;

Tsuna x Hibari.

Alaude x Hayato.

Y como lo abran notado, Hayato no cambio mucho su actitud de Tsundere, solo un poco...

Y si, puse un Alaude x Hayato. No me juzguen me gustó esa pareja, no sé porqué pero me gustó ~tal vez sea por el 1859 y se preguntarán y Giotto?, Bueno para ese señorito, (que muy pronto aparecerá, bueno ya apareció...pero aparecerá de nuevo ... obviamente... ) le pondré otra pareja igual será un Crack pairing. = " Shipp crack " o " pareja crack " shipps extraños. Tal vez sea Takeshi... Dije tal vez...

Igual que todos los demás, la mayoría tendrá parejas crack, aunque tal vez cambie la pareja principal ? No, mejor no, que Kyōya se quede con el bipolar de Tsuna, y este se quede con el tímido e inocente, Kyōya.

Pequeño spoiler :

El bipolar tendrá competencia y mucha ... Creo que ya sabrán quienes...

¿ No saben? Pues sus nombres comienzan con las letras ; D , R ,B ,E ,R ,S ,X ,etc...

 ** _reviews? follow? fav?_**

-V413 -


	6. Cinco

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

5 - Cita doble.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 3:10 p.m.

 _Según Alaude íbamos a tener una cita doble, según para reanimar su relación, pero según Hayato no es una cita._

 _Quien los entiende, ni ellos mismos de seguro. Como sea, tanto como yo, como Alaude, Hayato y Dino, nos encontramos en una mesa sentados en parejas, Dino y yo, Alaude y Hayato._

 _¿Y como llego Dino a esto ?, bueno, lamentablemente para mí , el estaba pasando cerca de nosotros y Alaude lo vio y bueno..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

Alaude : Bien entonces hora de irnos a nuestra cita doble. - hablo tomándoles del brazo a ambos jóvenes. ( Peliplateado y azabache).

Kyōya : Am... Es-espera...- hablo, el rubio cenizo se detuvo al escuchar al azabache hablar.

Alaude : ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto deteniéndose.

Hayato : No seas idiota. -hablo enojado, soltándose del agarre del mayor. — Piensas ir a una cita doble, mientras solo somos tres. Acaso eres idiota. - se cruzó de brazos mirando con enojo al mayor.

Alaude : Oh. Es cierto. - miro a ambos jóvenes. Se dio la vuelta en busca del cuarto, y pudo ver a un joven rubio que el conocía , sonrió y fue hacia el rubio. Una vez llegó con él le hablo. — Hola, Dino. - le saludo al rubio y este volteo a verlo.

Dino : Ciao Alaude. - saludo el, — Que sucede ?. - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Alaude : Nada. Solo...te gustaría ir a una cita doble. - le dijo al rubio, mientras esté alzaba una ceja. — Irías con Kyōya ¿Qué te parece? - le sonrió.

Dino : Kyōya eh?. - sonrió viendo hacia los otros dos chicos ( Hayato y Kyōya). — Claro. Por supuesto que iré a la cita doble ~ .- dijo con diversión.

Ambos chicos ( rubio cenizo y rubio) se acercaron después de hablar, a ambos chicos ( peliplateado y azabache).

Alaude : Miren. Dino irá con Kyōya. - hablo el rubio cenizo, una vez llegó con los otros dos.

Dino : ¡Ciao Kyōya! - saludo el rubio, sonriendole al azabache e ignorando al peliplateado.

Kyōya : Ah...si, hola. - saludo nervioso.

Alaude : Bien. - hablo llamando la atención de los otros tres. — Ya que estamos todos, es hora de irnos a nuestra cita doble ~ - termino de hablar con emoción.

Hayato : Ugh... _Espero que esta " cita doble " terminé rápido_. - murmuró molesto.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

¿reviews?

¿Fav?

¿Algo?.

ciao, ciao~ perdonar por no publicar un capitulo de esta historia, pero bueno...

-V


	7. Seis

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

6 - Aburrido.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 3:25 p.m.

 _Mientras Alaude, Hayato Dino y yo, los cuatro estábamos en nuestra cita doble, que de la nada Tsunayoshi llegue junto con otros dos y que estos nos empiecen a molestar, obviamente yo no le puse mucha atención ya que estoy algo acostumbrado a su acoso, pero Hayato se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir y hacerle varias cosa, estoy seguro._

 _Mientras Dino, bueno el se encontraba tranquilo a mi parecer, ya que el se encontraba abrazándome y no se siento la mirada asesina de Tsunayoshi, pero no sé si era dirigida a mi o a Dino..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería.

Hayato : Aquí afuera. - hablo el peliplateado, sentándose en una silla. Los demás lo miraron y este dijo un 'que '

Alaude : Y no querías una cita, je je. - hablo Alaude mientras sonreía.

Hayato : Te callas. - hablo molesto. — Me voy a ir, solo siguele. - hablo cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que muy apenas se notaba.

Alaude : No como crees. - se sentó enfrente del peliplateado. — Comenzaremos con nuestra cita ~ y será muy divertida ~ - termino de hablar divertidamente mirando al chico. Este solo rodó los ojos ignorando al rubio cenizo.

Dino : Bien. - hablo Dino, sentándose aún lado del rubio cenizo. — Opinó lo mismo que Alaude. La cita doble será muy divertida ~ - termino de hablar jalando del brazo al azabache haciendo que esté se sentará aún lado de él.

Kyōya : ah...claro. - sonrió nerviosamente, sentándose aún lado de él.

Alaude : Oye Hayato. - hablo poniendo sus codos en la mesa y sus manos abajo de su barbilla. Y este contesto un ' Que quieres ' mirándolo — Porque no te sientas mejor aún lado de mi ~ - sonrió con picaría.

Hayato - No fastidies. - rodó los ojos.

Dino : Auch, eso debió doler je. - hablo con diversión y burla.

En cambio el rubio cenizo solo bufo, ignorando al rubio y poniendo toda su atención al de ojos verdes.

Mesera : Muy buenos días. - saludo amablemente la joven a los chicos. — Que van a ordenar? .- pregunto la joven a los chicos.

Alaude : Yo quiero un late y unos pastelillos. - miro la carta en sus manos y le contesto a la joven.

La mesera lo apunto en su libreta y miro a los otros jóvenes.

Hayato : Yo quiero un capuchino y unas galletas. - hablo mirando la carta en sus manos.

Dino : Yo un café, solo café. - le dijo a la joven, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kyōya : Y yo un chocolate caliente y un pastel de chocolate, por favor. - le sonrió a la joven mientras le decía.

Mesera : Bien. En un momento se los traigo. Con permiso. - la joven dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue dejando a los cuatro chicos solos.

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven castaño se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tsuna : Tsk. - chasqueó la lengua, mientras sacaba su celular.

 _› Hey, Giotto._

 _› Que. Qué quieres?._

 _› Que genio._

 _› Habla o no te contestaré más._

 _› Tranquilízate si. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, algún problema?._

 _› ...Si de echo. No planeas nada bueno verdad?. Porqué siempre que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo es porque estás aburrido o quieres molestar a alguien._

 _› Lo primero. Si estoy aburrido y no, no planeo nada, solo estoy aburrido, solo eso._

 _› De acuerdo. Pero no estoy solo Takeshi se encuentra conmigo. No hay problema verdad?._

 _› Lo que sea. Solo quiero desaburrirme._

 _› Bien. ¿En donde nos encontramos?._

 _› En el parque. Te espero allá._

El castaño guardo su teléfono deteniéndose en el parque y sentándose en una banca.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 ** _[Notas finales, no tan finales (? ]_**

Un pequeño spoiler, el Bipolar dejara en un estado de inconsciencia al Stalker.

Pero eso pasará hasta el capítulo nueve, creó...

¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?.

-V


	8. Siete

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

7 - Desesperado.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 3:32 p.m

 _No sabía cómo es que terminamos de esta manera. A decir verdad todo fue muy raro a mí parecer._

 _Qué al principio según, nosotros cuatro nos encontramos en una cita doble, no sé pero no duró mucho esa cita, ya que Tsunayoshi y compañía llegaron y todo se fue a la fregada._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

La mesera se había ido dejando a los cuatro chicos en un silencio un poco incómodo. No duró mucho ya que el rubio cenizo rompió el silencio.

Alaude : Y bien? - alzó una ceja mirando al chico enfrente de él. Este dijo un ' que quieres ahora ' con fastidio. — No te molestes Hayato. Solo quiero saber si después vamos al cine, que les parece? - termino de hablar, mirando de reojo a los otros dos chicos. (Rubio y azabache).

Dino : Por mí no hay problema. Solo que no sea romántica. - hablo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hayato : Y tú. - pregunto viendo al azabache.

Kyōya : Esta bien. S-solo que no sea de miedo. - hablo con un poco de nervios.

Alaude : Entonces...- empezó a hablar los demás le pusieron atención. — Una de comedia o tal vez una de acción?. - pregunto en pose pensativa.

Kyōya, Hayato. Dino : ¡Comedia! De Acción. - los tres chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo. El rubio cenizo los vio a los tres con la ceja alzada.

Alaude : Bueno. Dos votos para comedia y uno para Acción. - dijo viendo a la nada.

Dino : Si Kyōya quiere ver comedia entonces yo cambió, eligió comedia también. - sonrió viendo al azabache.

Hayato : Como sea. Veremos comedia y se acabó...- miro al rubio cenizo. Que estés aún estaba observando a la nada.

Alaude : Que sea comedia. - sonrió el chico, mirando a los demás . ( En especial a Hayato ).

Los cuatro chicos acabando de decidir qué tipo de película verían, ninguno dijo nada más, hasta que la mesera llegó con lo que pidieron dejándolo en la mesa y una vez lo dejo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Lejos de ahí, por un parque, en una banca. Un joven castaño miraba con el seño fruncido su celular.

 _› Y que, vendrás o no?. Me estoy desesperando por tu tardanza Giotto._

El castaño tenía un tic en el ojo. Miro al aparato comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza. Ni se espero ni cinco minutos cuando envío otro mensaje.

 _› Estúpido bastardo! Te estoy diciendo que te apures ¡Maldito inútil!_

Miro al aparato con enojo, hasta que sintió unos golpesitos en su hombro, volteo a su izquierda y apunto de gritarle a la persona que lo molesto, encontrándose con un rubio y un azabache.

Tsuna : Por fin llegas idiota. - miro al rubio y le dijo con enojo. — Giotto y Takeshi. - dijo los nombres del rubio y azabache.

Giotto : Eres un desesperado, Tsuna. - hablo con tranquilidad el rubio, mirando con aburrimiento al castaño.

Takeshi : Opino lo mismo. Eres un chico muy desesperado. Eso molesta por si no sabías. - hablo con fastidio el azabache de ojos cafés.

El castaño bufo y rodó los ojos.

Tsuna : Como sea. - se paró de la banca y poniéndose enfrente de los chicos — Hay una cafetería cerca, tal vez ahí haiga algo interesante. - termino de hablar mirando a los chicos sin expresión alguna.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 ** _[Notas finales, no tan finales (? ]_**

Se viene lo bueno (?.

¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?.

-V


	9. Ocho

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

8 - Cita, arruinada?.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 29 de agosto. 3:39 p.m.

 _Definitivamente esto es muy raro, es decir que cuando estábamos los cuatro tranquilamente tomando y comiendo nuestros bebidas e pastelillos, que Dino se me pegue DEMASIADO y eso es un poco irritante, pero claro, yo jamás haría nada para alejarlo._

 _Pero como iba a saber que precisamente, mi enemigo, por hací decirlo, llegara con dos chicos y que empezarán a molestar tanto a mí como a los demás._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

Los tres chicos (castaño, rubio y azabache) los tres se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la cafetería del que hablo Tsuna.

Giotto : Oye . - hablo, con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia el lado izquierdo del castaño, una vez llegó comenzó a hablar. — Y en esa cafetería. Al menos hay buenos pasteles?. Porque si no es hací, no quiero ir. - termino de hablar cruzándose de brazos y viendo al castaño con el seño fruncido.

Tsuna : Si hay .- dijo sin voltear se a verlo.

Giotto : ¡Que Bien! - exclamó el rubio con emoción.

Takeshi : A veces puedes ser muy infantil. - a la espalda de Giotto, el azabache hablo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Este quitó su emoción, — Si me lo han dicho. - hablo sin ánimos o emoción.

Tsuna : Mira lo que hiciste. -hablo el castaño,— tengo que recordarlo, hací sé que hacer cuando de nuevo se ponga de esa manera .- termino de hablar con burla.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la cafetería, el castaño tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero de volada se le quitó, cuando vio hacia una mesa donde cuatro chicos se encontraban.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando de cualquier cosa, (por excepción del peliplateado, aunque el rubio cenizo le hablara este solo lo ignoraba o hacia ruidos/gruñidos hacia el otro).

Dino : Y bien? - pregunto el rubio al azabache. — Cual película de comedia veremos, Kyō-chan~ ?- sonrió mientras se acercaba al azabache, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Kyōya : B-bueno...- miro al lado contrario del rubio, — no lo sé...tal vez...em...- jugó con sus manos con nervios y sonrojado.

Alaude : Oigan. - hablo llamando la atención de los otros, estos lo miraron. — Mejor nos esperamos para ver cuáles películas hay, va? - dijo mientras sonreía y se movía (con todo y silla ) a lado del peliplateado, e intentaba abrazarlo disimuladamente (según el), pero el peliplateado lo miro con enojo y este bajo su brazo .

Hayato : Eres un tarado. - murmuró, se volteo y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, se comió una galleta y le dio un pequeño golpesito (con el pie) al azabache. Su sonrisa se quitó dejando solo una mueca de disgusto.

Este miro de manera rara al chico, este con sus ojos le señalaba hacia su izquierda, para que el volteara y una vez que Kyōya lo hizo, se sorprendió y empezó a ponerse muy nervioso e incómodo.

Dino : ¿Sucede algo, kyō-chan ? - se acercó más al menor y le pregunto en el oído de este, haciéndolo estremecer.

Muy cerca de ellos cuatro, los otros tres los miraban de diferentes manera (el castaño con enojo, el rubio con extrañeza y el azabache con indiferencia ).

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 ** _[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]_**

Hora de un pequeño spoiler.

Sobre la pareja de Giotto... Takeshi, siempre no será. Será "El despistado". Que muy pronto aparecerá...

¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?.

-V


	10. Nueve

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

9 - Novio.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 3:45 p.m

 _El cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes, en este hermoso día, el sol iluminaba no hacía mucho calor, el clima era agradable. Pero que de pronto ese hermoso clima, se convierta en un día lluvioso, con relámpagos y truenos. Aún hací sin contar los truenos y relámpagos, la lluvia es agradable de cierta manera..._

 _Como sabría que esto pasaría? No, no sabía, no abría forma de saberlo, eso es imposible. Es decir ; una vez que huimos de Tsuna y compañía, nos topamos con Luce y ella nos ayudó, huna vez le terminé de contar lo que sucedió, hella pareció murmurar insultos, una vez que termino de... Hacer eso, era hora de pagar por su ayuda._

 _Solo ruego para que no pida nada vergonzoso, o arriesgado ..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración Normal ;

En la cafetería, los cuatro chicos se encontraban cada uno con un pensamiento diferente. En las caras de estos claramente se podía ver : temor, ansiedad, rencor, venganza, confusión, extrañeza, duda.

Por otra parte, los tres chicos miraban a estos casi de la misma manera, pero no igual, hen estos chicos en sus caras se podían ver : odio, celos, venganza, extrañeza, indiferencia.

Claramente, los siete chicos tenían miradas diferentes, pero solo tres de los cuatro que se hallaban sentados, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros tres chicos.

Y en cambio, los otros tres. Ellos ni en cuenta, pero eso no le impedía al rubio en acercarse les a los otros, y estos solo lo miraban, el rubio cenizo lo miro seriamente, el peliplateado lo miro frunciendo las cejas, el azabache le sonrió nerviosamente y por último, el rubio solo lo miro con duda.

Giotto : Hola, Kyōya. - sonrió de lado, mirando al azabache.

Kyōya : H-hola, Giotto . - le sonrió nerviosamente, al rubio.

Giotto : ¿Porqué tan nervioso? - se acercó al azabache. — No se supone que somos, amigos? .

Kyōya : Si. L-lo somos...- miro de reojo al castaño, ya que este junto a Takeshi, se acercaron al rubio. Quedando aún lado de el. ( De Giotto ).

Giotto : Que Bien . Y... Qué hacen? - pregunto alzando la ceja y sonriendo de lado.

Takeshi : Giotto no seas metiche, solo vinimos a... - no termino de hablar, ya que el rubio le dio un pequeño golpesito, — _que infantil..._ \- murmuró con un poco de molestia.

Alaude : Estamos en una doble cita. - hablo mirando fijamente a los tres chicos ,- hací que les pido que se retiren y nos dejen continuar con nuestra cita. - termino de hablar.

Una vez que el rubio cenizo termino de hablar, los tres chicos se encontraban de diferente manera, el rubio se sorprendió, el azabache los ignoró rodando los ojos, y el castaño... Bueno el abrió los ojos de sorpresa y una vez que lo digirió lo que Alaude dijo, su sorpresa paso a enojo, y todos los que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta ( a excepción de Giotto, que este se encontraba aún sorprendido ).

Kyōya, se pegó más a Dino por la mirada asesina que el castaño traía, cosa que Dino aprovecho y abrazo más al azabache, (aunque Dino, no sabía que estaba pasando, ) por otro lado, Alaude no dejaba de mirar al castaño, esperando a ver qué es lo que hará.

Hayato : _Y yo, que apenas estaba empezando a disfrutar esto.._. - suspiro, mientras murmuraba decepcionado.

Una vez Alaude escucho al peliplateado, (aún sin dejar de mirar seriamente, al castaño ) este sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

Dino : Oigan. - hablo llamando la atención de los demás, — Y ellos quiénes son. - miro a su derecha donde los recién llegados se encontraban.

Tsuna, que en todo este tiempo se mantenía callado y solo observando, miraba con molestia al rubio que abrazaba al azabache.

Tsuna : Y tú, quién eres o que . - dijo mirándolo, frunciendo la ceja.

Dino : Yo. Bueno... - miro al castaño, pero apunto de responderle, miro al azabache que se encontraba en sus brazos, ( con la mirada agachada ) sonrió, una idea cruzó por su mente, volvió a mirar al castaño . — Soy Dino Cavallone. Soy el NOVIO, de Kyō-chan ~ - termino de hablar, remarcando la palabra ' novio ' y apegándose más a Kyōya.

Fue un error lo que el dijo, ya que lo siguiente que pasó fue que el termino inconsciente...

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales, no tan finales (? ]

Las siguientes son las parejas ya confirmadas.

1 - Sawada Tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyōya. ( 2718).

2 - Hibari Alaude x Gokudera Hayato. ( A59).

3 - _ x Reborn. ( _R).

4 - Sasagawa Ryōhei x _ _. (33_).

5 - Yamamoto Takeshi x _ _. ( 80_).

6 - _ _ x Sawada Giotto. ( _0).

7 - _ _ x _ _. ( _).

8 - _ _ x _ _ _. ( _).

9 - _ _ x _ _. ( _).

10 - _ x _. ( _).

11 - _ _ x _ _. ( _).

Las que tienen _ en vez de nombre, son los que no han aparecido.

Reviews? Fav? Algo?

-V


	11. Diez

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

10 - Cupido.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

Lunes 20 de agosto. 8:40 a.m.

 _Me gustaría entender algo de lo que Ryōhei me dijo en la mañana, o al menos entender un poco italiano ya que este, murmuró con un poco de molestia, será que está celoso? No verdad, a él no le gusta Hayato, o si?..._

 _Pero lo más importante ¿ Él es gay?, Si es hací, bueno supongo que después de todo tengo otro amigo gay, lo que no es tan malo supongo..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Ryōhei ;

A paso lento, camino por las calles de Namimori, cerca de la tienda pude notar a un pelinegro de fedora, claramente se trataba de Reborn.

Camino hacia el y le hablo.

Yo : Hola Reborn. - le saludo, meto mis manos en mis bolsillos y me paró en frente de él.

Reborn : Ah... Ciaosuu, Ryōhei. - me contestó.

Yo : Oye. - le comienzo a hablar, el me mira. — Te sucede algo? O será que estás hací, por un jóvencito azabache de ojos griceáceos? - le miro alzando una ceja.

Reborn : ...Puede ser...- me contestó, desvío la mirada mirando al lado contrario mío.

Yo : Aja. Mira me tengo que ir, luego hablamos. Este Hayato se molestará si no llevo esto. - le dijo enseñándole una bolsa, que tenía en mi mano derecha.

Reborn : Si, está bien. Nos vemos Ryōhei. - se tapó sus ojos con su fedora, y se volteo listo para irse.

Yo : ¡No te preocupes, yo soy un buen cupido, da por echo que te ayudaré ! - le grité, y una vez termine de gritar me fui corriendo al departamento de Hayato.

Narración Normal ;

Una vez Ryōhei se fue corriendo, dejando a un pelinegro un poco confundido e avergonzado, Ryōhei, a unas calles lejos del pelinegro se detuvo de correr y camino a paso lento, poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Ryōhei : _Debería de juntar a Reborn y a Kyōya? Sería un Reōya, Reyōya , Rebyōya, Kyborn , rayos, eso suena muy extraño, además me suena a repollo no se porque, pero me suena ... Mejor en vez de Kyōya, será Hibari, será algo así ... Reibari, Rebohiba, Reboari, Rebibari, Rebari . Me quedo con el Rebari._ \- el peliblanco, murmuró mientras caminaba a paso lento.

A unos cuantas calles del peliblanco, se encontraban dos jóvenes pelirrojos de ojos iguales. El mayor venía abrazando al menor, mientras esté murmuraba viendo su celular. Él menor murmuraba unos cuantos insultos en italiano, viendo una foto, donde esta foto tres jóvenes se veían muy felices, un castaño, un azabache y un pelirrojo.

El castaño y el pelirrojo, se encontraban abrazando al azabache por el cuello, y estos tres sonreían, el azabache tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, los otros dos solo un poco.

Inconscientemente el pelirrojo sonrió mientras miraba fijamente al azabache. Un poco lejos de ellos, Ryōhei ya los había visto, hací que a pasos decididos y con una sonrisa un poco traviesa, se dirigió hacia los pelirrojos.

Ryōhei : _Es hora de molestar ~ el Enari , Enmakyō o Enmahiba ? Bueno el nombre lo decido después._ \- murmuró casi llegando a los pelirrojos.

Una vez llegó a estos los saludo, solo que el menor de los dos ni le prestó atención, solo le saludo pero ni levantó la cabeza.

Ryōhei : Hola, Simon y Enma . - se paró enfrente de ambos y les saludo .

Simon : Hola Ryōhei. - saludo el mayor, bajo su brazo del menor y le dio un pequeño codazo a el.

Enma : auch... Ah, hora Ryōhei. - saludo el menor, levantando la vista del celular y mirando al peliblanco, guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

Ryōhei : Y...que hacen ? - pregunto alargando la "y".

Enma : Nada importante. - contesto simplemente.

Simon : Como que nada importante? - miro al menor alzando una ceja, — Hay hermanito, eres o te haces el loco. - se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al menor.

Enma : No. Nada importante. - lo ignoro a el y al peliblanco, comenzando a caminar y alejándose de ambos.

Ryōhei y Simon : Que niño . - ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, el mayor volteo mirando al otro y este también lo miro, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

︵︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ •••• ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

Hora de un "pequeño" spoiler, no tan pequeño.

El Cupido (Ryōhei) tendrá un lindo ukesito. ¿saben quién es?

¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?

-V


	12. Once

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

11 - Recuerdos.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _Es curioso como con el pasar de los años, las cosas que solíamos amar de niños, de grandes, algunas cosas son imposibles de hacer._

 _A veces sueño que me vuelvo un niño, en la edad que aún tenía inocencia, que era curioso, que era ... Feliz... Pero para mí mala suerte, me despierto..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Enma ;

Al separarme de esos dos, mi mente comenzó a divagar, recordando cuando los tres eramos mejores amigos, lamentablemente, eso no volverá a como era antes.

:｡･:･ﾟ',｡･:･ﾟ'

Un niño de unos cuatro años de edad, junto a otros dos niños. Él mayor de los tres, miraba con emoción a los otros dos, y estos solo le sonreían al pequeño.

— Mira, Tsuna. - el pequeño le enseñó lo que tenía en sus pequeñas manos, el castaño se asomó a ver junto con el pelirrojo, que lo imitó. — Ya lo vieron, no es hermoso . - sonrió a los menores.

Estos lo miraban mientras sonreía, y asentían con la cabeza, confirmando lo dicho por el pelinegro.

— Es un pajarito, muy bonito. - comento el pelirrojo.

Verdad que si. - le contesto, — mis padres me lo regalaron, pero aún no le pongo el nombre. - miro a ambos. — Tsuna, Enma me ayudarían a ponerle nombre? Por favor, sííí?. - suplico el, acercándose a los dos.

— Claro . - ambos niños contestaron al mismo tiempo, sacándole una gran sonrisa que empezó a agradecerles y...

— Muchas gracias, chicos. - sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos, primero al pelirrojo, se paró un poco de puntitas y le dio un beso, en el cachete, para después dirigirse al castaño y hacer lo mismo, darle un beso en el cachete.

— D-de nada, Kyō-chan. - ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y se agarraban el cachete, que fue besado, mientras miraban al menor que le hacía mimos al pajarito amarillo.

Yo : _Hibird... Hace tiempo que no lo e visto, ¿Cómo estará? Seguramente bien, ya que Kyōya lo cuida mucho._ \- susurro mientras termino de tener un pequeño recuerdo.

Suspiró profundamente y a paso lento, me dirijo hacia la casa de Byakuran. Miro hacia enfrente encontrándome con el, pero no estaba solo, se entraba con otro chico que yo no conocía, pero se me hacía muy familiar. El otro chico se parecía, demasiado, a Yamamoto Takeshi, un chico de mi clase, seguramente será un familiar de él.

Me acerco a ambos, al mismo tiempo que me acerco, el pelinegro, se va.

Miro con extrañeza en dirección en donde se fue, no le tomo mucha importancia al chico que se acaba de ir, ya cerca de Byakuran, le hablo.

Yo : Ciao, Byakuran .- le saludo.

Byakuran : Ciao, Enma. - me contestó, — Sucede algo, me estabas buscando. Si es hací, ya me encontraste. - termino de hablar, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Yo : Si. Algo así... - respondo sin ánimos.

Narración Normal ;

Enma se encontraba de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Byakuran, solo lo miraba alzando una ceja, miro con duda al menor y se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

Byakuran : A caso... Estas deprimido? - pregunto curioso, el mayor mientras lo miraba con duda.

Enma : ... -no respondió, con frustración, con ambas manos, se hizo el pelo para atrás. — No estoy deprimido, es solo que... - comenzó a hablar, — Agh, cosas amorosas. Sólo eso, me pasa. - termino de hablar con un suspiro.

Byakuran : Entiendo. - contesto, — _« Con que son "cosas amorosas " eh?, bueno. Entonces mi deber como amigo, es hacerlo olvidar y de paso molestarlo un poco,dos por uno, que buen amigo soy ~ »_ . - pensó mientras sonreía de lado.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

Hora de spam;

"El Inesperto " sera la pareja de "El Inocente" (Reborn). Que en el siguiente capítulo saldrá, y creo que se sorprenderán por quién es.

¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?.

-V


	13. Doce

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

12 - Beso.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _Las cosas son curiosas,es decir... Que un amigo sepa el secreto de mi ex-amigo,y para el colmo que esté sea muy despistado,y que el otro lo niegue,no,se que él lo quiere y no es un amor fraternal o algo parecido,no,su amor es..._

 _Bueno es amor,pero el otro lo niega y no quiere nada con el... Tengo que juntarlos.._.

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Reborn ;

Corría por las calles,ya que hubo un "accidente" con Xanxus,y no quiero que Xanxus empieze a malinterpretar lo que sucedió.

Yo : Aunque no estuvo tan mal... _« ¡No! Que estoy diciendo. A mí me gusta Kyōya. » -_ susurré.

Mientras me regañaba mentalmente,me detuve y empezé a caminar en círculos,pensando en cual excusa le diré a Xanxus.

Yo : _Rayos... Ese era mi primer beso..._ \- susurré sonrojado.

Suspiré profundamente,y mire mi alrededor a ver si Xanxus aún me perseguía. Por suerte no estaba,pero un poco lejos de donde yo estaba pude ver a Asari y a Chrome.

Narración normal ;

Caminando por las calles de namimori,una chica de cabello indigo,largo. Se encontraba fulminado con la mirada a quien la mirará. Un poco lejos de ella,un chico pelinegro de ojos cafés,se encontraba en dirección hacia ella,una vez que la vio.

Una vez llegó a ella empezó a hablarle.

Asari : Hola,Chrome. - saludo el chico.

Chrome : Que quieres. -

Asari : ¿ Te sucede algo ? Andás de muy mal humor,más de lo normal.

Chrome : Acaso te importa. - hablo sonriendo de lado.

Asari : No. No me importa ni en lo más mínimo.

Chrome : Entonces para que preguntas. - rodó los ojos una vez terminó de hablar.

Asari : ... Como sea. - le restó importancia.

Ambos ya no dijeron más,Reborn por otra parte,el se encontraba caminando hacia ambos,una vez llegó con ambos empezó a hablar,quitando ese ambiente tenso que había entre ambos.

Reborn : Ciaoussu,chicos. - saludo.

Asari : Hola,Reborn. - saludo.

Chrome : Que quieres, Uke. - sonrió burlonamente.

Reborn : Sabes Chrome. Algún día,sabré lo que significa "Uke" y espero que no sea nada malo...

Chrome : Ja,ya verás cuando te enteres,ya te imaginó. Y tú chico Rebelde,que querías.

Asari: Nada en especial. Solo que ya hablé con Byakugan,y él me ayudara.

Chrome : Tsk,que fastidio. Pero bueno,entre más mejor.

Reborn : ¿De que hablan ? ¿ Ayudar? ¿Con que ? - miro confundido a ambos chicos.

Un poco lejos de ellos tres,un jóven azabache caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos,( más específicos, hacia Reborn).

Chrome : _« Xanxus... Esto se pondrá intenso. Je,ya verás pequeño Uke inocente »_ . - pensó con diversión.

Xanxus : Es mejor que no lo sepas. Eres demaciado Inocente,para saber esas cosas. - hablo el más alto,una vez cerca de él.

Reborn : Ugh... H-hola, Xanxus... - saludo nerviosamente.

Xanxus : Por fin te encontré,Reborn. - hablo mirándolo.

Chrome : Oí chico Rebelde,es mejor irnos y que estos dos se arreglen. - sonrió burlonamente.

Asari : No me mandas mocosa. - una vez terminó de hablar el y Chrome,juntos se fueron. Dejando a los dos chicos solos,en un ambiente tensó e incómodo.

Reborn : Ah... Ya es tarde,tengo que irme. - hablo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Xanxus : De qué hablas? Tú ni siquiera tienes reloj. - hablo cruzándose de brazos.

Reborn : Oh... Yo...- dió otro paso hacía atrás,— ¡Adiós! - corrió dejandolo con la palabra en la boca,al pelinegro.

Xanxus : Valla... Se me escapó. Je, _son suaves_. - murmuró e soltó una pequeña risa, tocándose los labios levemente.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿Algo?.

-V


	14. Trece

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

13 - ¿Pelea?

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _Son cosas del destino... Supongo. Que me haiga enamorado de unos de mis mejores amigos,que yo le guste a varios chicos y unos de ellos era otro de mis mejores amigos,supongo que las cosas suceden por algo ya sean para bien o para mal..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Kyōya ;

Me aferre a Dino por la mirada asesina de Tsuna,me daba mucho miedo,cerré los ojos con fuerza no quería verlo,y más por lo que escuche que Dino dijo.

Dino : Yo. Bueno... - hizo una pausa . — Soy Dino Cavallone. Soy el NOVIO,de Kyō-chan ~ - termino de hablar,remarcando la palabra ' novio ' y apegándose más a mi,cosa que no me importó.

No sé lo que sucedió,pero lo que escuche fue un golpe y me caí al piso.

Narración normal:

El rubio al decir lo último,recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por cortesía del castaño,que esté se encontraba furioso,por el golpe el azabache callo al piso,y al tiempo de esto los chicos ( rubio cenizo y peliplateado) se pararon de sus asientos,rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el azabache,poniéndose enfrente de él.

Los demás,( Takeshi,Giotto) el pelinegro miro aburrido a los chicos,en cambio el rubio se preocupó un poco,pero se preocupó más porque cuando el castaño golpeó al rubio,este hizo que una bebida le cayera en los zapatos al rubio.

Dino: Que te sucede !?- miro con el seño fruncido al castaño,mientras con una mano se agarraba donde le pegó el.

Alaude: Oye,loco. - se cruzó de brazos,mirando con el seño fruncido al castaño. — Bájale quieres.

Hayato: Tsk,que molesto.

Giotto: Tsuna,mejor vámonos... Me tengo que cambiar...

Tsuna: No. - dijo con simpleza,pero con un tono enojado. Sin apartar la mirada del rubio y azabache,mirando con odio al primero.

Kyōya,que se encontraba detrás de sus amigos ,(Alaude y Hayato) se paró temerosamente,vio como el castaño dió un paso al frente dispuesto a pegarles. De puro instinto Kyōya agarra las manos de los dos y se los lleva corriendo,dejando el rubio con los otros tres,(Tsuna,Giotto, Takeshi).

Narra Kyōya;

Después del golpe que le dió Tsunayoshi a Dino,vi que esté se acercaba a nosotros no espere más y agarre a mis dos amigos,y me los lleve lejos esperando que los otros no nos siguieran,pero al voltear atrás vi a lo lejos a ese trío,corrí lo más rápido que pude arrastrando los otros dos.

Mi respiración ya se encontraba muy agitada,ya que casi no hago ejercicio y es molesto,porque en estos momentos necesito correr y mucho.

Narra Tsuna ;

Alaude : Estamos en una doble cita. - hablo mirandos fijamente,¿Espera dijo que?. — hací que les pido,que se retiren y nos dejen continuar con nuestra cita. - termino de hablar.

— _« ¡Esto debe de ser una maldita broma! ¡¿Cita?! Maldita sea...»_

Los mire a todos con enojo,no podía ser eso de la supuesta "cita" y yo que quería desaburirme,y me encuentro con esto. Este Kyōya,se apego a ese bastardo rubio,y este maldito lo abraza,me trato de tranquilizar porque después de lo que le hize a Kyōya,no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida privada,pero si me provoca mandaré todo al diablo y soy capas de matarlo.

Dino : Oigan. - el idiota hablo,sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos. — Y ellos quiénes son. -

Lo miré con molestia a ese rubio,me tranquilice y prosigui a hablar tratando de ignorar que este abrazaba a MI Kyōya.

Tsuna : Y tú,quién eres o que . - le dije tratando de controlarme,pero aún hací frunciendo el seño.

Dino : Yo. Bueno... - me miro,pero este apunto de contestarme miro a MÍ Kyōya _,« Este bastardo se trae algo entre manos,esa sonrisa de idiota lo delata»_ ,dejo de verlo y volvió a mirarme . — Soy Dino Cavallone. Soy el NOVIO,de Kyō-chan ~ - termino de hablar,remarcando la palabra ' novio ' y apegándose más a Kyōya.

 _« ... ¿Que? ¡Que!. Ese maldito! » ._

No me importó nada más,y lo siguiente que hice fue darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

Nada...

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿Algo?.

-V


	15. Catorce

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

14 - Castigo.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _¿Cómo iba a saber que eso sucedería? Ni creo que sea un castigo, me llevo, llevaba bien con Enma, está "cita" es muy incómoda no hallaba que decir para quitar el ambiente tan incómodo que se encontraba entre nosotros. Por suerte el me hablo como normalmente solíamos hacerlo, ya no es tan incómodo... Solo que noto una mirada nada amable, no sé si es hacia mi persona o hacia mi acompañante..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Luce ;

Camina tranquilamente por ahí,miraba con aburrimiento a las personas hasta que un poco cerca de mi,pude ver al Inocente,El Masoquista,y a El Tsundere.

Luce : _Ju Ju,esto será divertido ~_ \- murmuró caminando hacía su dirección,con una gran sonrisa.

Kyōya : ¡Luce! - escuche como el niño me llamaba a gritos.

Luce : _« Oh,alguien se atrevió a molestar a mi niño. Lo haré sufrir. » -_ sonreí de lado mientras me detengo.

Narración normal :

Kyōya : L-luce. Podrías... A-ah... _me cansé_... - hablo entrecortada me, susurrándo al último.

Luce : Wou,que les sucedió. - la joven miro preocupada al pelinegro.

Kyōya : P-podrias ayudarnos. - el joven miro con súplica a la mayor .

Luce : Se podría saber de qué,o quién. - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Kyōya : Amm... Tsuna... - la miró,respondiendole.

Luce : ... Vengan por aquí. - la chica los guío a su casa.

En el transcurso a la casa de la chica,ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a hablar. Pero, en cambio cada uno de ellos pensaba algo distinto y al mismo tiempo igual.

Kyōya _: « Espero que Tsuna,no nos encuentren... »_

Hayato : _« Tsk,que molesto tenía que arruinar lo... Quería comerme eso ! ¡ Es un desgraciado ! »_.

Alaude : _« Porqué tuvo que interrumpir,y cuando por fin Hayato acepto tener una cita conmigo... Es desesperante »._

Luce : _« Tsunayoshi... Ese chico me estresa... Algún día lo haré sufrir por lo que le hizo a mi niño. ¡Nadie me lo lástima ! »._

La única mujer sonreía con malicia,volvió a la realidad aún sin dejar de caminar,llegó a su casa dejando pasar a los tres chicos,la joven cerró la puerta y guió a los chicos a su sala,se sentó en el único sofá individual y les indico a los chicos que se sentarán.

Una vez que estos se sentaron,la joven hablo.

Luce : Y bien, por qué huyen. - les pregunta una vez se sentaron.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, el peli plateado negó levemente con su cabeza, él rubio cenizo negó con sus brazos, él azabache soltó un suspiro de resignación, miró a la joven que los veía con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

Kyōya : ... Bien... - suspiró — lo que pasó fue... Estábamos en una... Uhm... C-cita ... Doble y bueno...

Luce : Espera. ¡ Cita! - se paró mirando al joven.

Alaude : Si, una cita. Bueno doble, pero sigue siendo cita.

Hayato : Fue doble... No cuenta, no mucho...

Alaude : Para mi sí y mucho. - sonrió mirándolo.

Luce : ... - se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abajo de estas sonrió ampliamente. — Eso es hermoso. Son novi, - la joven no pudo terminar, porqué Hayato le tapó la boca.

Hayato : Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. - la miro frunciendo las cejas.

Luce : Que delicado. - se quitó la mano del otro, mirándolo burlonamente.

Kyōya : O-oye luce. - miro a la joven, está lo miro — Podemos quedarnos un rato más. - suplico el chico.

Hayato : No me esconderé. - se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desaprobación.

Alaude : Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kyōya. - se acercó al chico y lo abrazo .

Hayato : Eres un cobarde. - miro molesto al chico.

Alaude : No es por ser cobarde. - empezó a hablar, se alejó del pelinegro y se acercó al otro. — Solamente no me gustaría que salieras lastimado.

Hayato : Ah... T-tú... Ugh... - el empezó a balbucear, muy apenado por lo que el mayor dijo.

La chica se acercó al pelinegro y le empezó hablar, sin apartar la mirada de los otros dos.

Luce : Sabes, mi ayuda no es gratis. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? .

Kyōya : Ah... Lo sé...

Luce : Bien. - hablo llamando la atención de los otros dos. — ya que les daré mi ayuda, quiero algo a cambió. - sonrió ampliamente.

Hayato : Que. Ni loco! - se alejó del mayor, y camino hacia la chica.

Kyōya : Hayato... Solo por esta vez, si ?. - le hablo suplicante.

Hayato : Tsk, será la primera y última vez.

Alaude : Ja, y que será lo que nos pediras. - preguntó el mayor, hacia la única chica.

Luce : Primero, son tres uno por cada uno. - miro a los chicos y solo Hayato bufó, — Mi lindo chico inocente, quiero que tú mm... - se puso a pensar, _« Que le pediré al Inocente? Tiene que ser sobre Yaoi obviamente... Que logré sacarle una sonrisa al inexpresivo ? No. Que convenza a él SM de confesarse ? No. Que bese al histérico? Tal vez... Que tenga una cita con el Trap Neko ? Tal vez... O qué le de un abrazo y le de un beso en la mejilla al Despistado ? ... Ya se! »_ . - la joven sonrió y prosiguió a hablar — pequeño quiero que hagas lo siguiente, es lo siguiente... Ten una cita con el Trap, digo con Kozato Enma. Ese será lo que quiero que hagas, aclaro quiero pruebas, como fotos y eso estamos claros?

Kyōya : Ah... No tengo de otra verdad? - la chica negó. — Bien. - dijo rendido.

Luce : perfecto. Ahora, sigues tú pequeño Tsundere. - miro al chico.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

Perdón por la tardanza,no se me ocurría nada...

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿Algo?.

-V


	16. Quince

•Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

•La historia/trama es completamente mía, algunas cosas,son basadas en la realidad.

•La historia es Yaoi, relación entre dos chicos más que amigos,BL o Gay.

•Pareja principal ; 27x18. Tsuna x Hibari.

•Las personalidades de TODOS será muy diferentes ejemplo; Tsuna,en vez de amable,tendrá una personalidad como Kyōya /Reborn y un poco de Mukuro,y hací sucesivamente.

•Historia AU. Universo Alterno.

0_00_00_00_00_00_00_

15 - Apodos.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _El Tierno... El Bipolar... El Tsundere... El Masoquista... El Cupido... El Stalker... El Inespresivo... El Vanidoso... El Inocente... El Infantil... El Trap Neko... El Despistado... El Rebelde... El Modesto... El Inesperto... El Lujurioso... La Sádica... El Dramático... La Sippeadora Convulsiva... La Mamá... El Asocial... El Coqueto..._

 _Son demasiados... Apodos,pero la verdad no sé porque se le ocurrió esos apodos... Y-y,Y-yo no soy ningún T-tierno !._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narración normal :

Su ojos se concentraban en otra cosa que no sea su acompañante, a diferencia de su acompañante, este lo miraba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Enma : Ejem, Hum... Verás esto es algo...

Kyōya : Lo sé... Pero ya que estás aquí q-que te parece si, em... Vamos a pasear un rato ¿ Q-que dices ? - ofreció el mayor.

Enma : Bueno. La verdad no tengo nada que hacer hum... Va . - sonrió .

Kyōya : Entonces ¿ Nos vamos ? - preguntó el joven.

Enma : Sí. -

Ambos jóvenes se pararon e se fueron. Ambos caminaron en silencio, el mayor jugaba con sus manos, y el menor miraba a todos lados y a veces miraba de reojo al mayor.

Narra Hayato :

Yo : _Te maldigo con todo mi ser, Luce. -_ murmuré maldiciendo a esa cosa.

Alaude : Bien. - lo mire enojado, pero con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. — No creo que quieras salir hací... - levantó su mano derecha, que estaba atada a mi mano izquierda. Yo bufé. — _Tendré que posponer esa salida..._ \- oigo que murmuró, yo rodé los ojos.

Yo : Tsk, como sea... Tengo hambre. - miro a mi derecha.

Alaude : Tan pronto ? - lo mire y este estúpido sonreía. — Solo bromeó. Entonces... Vamos a mi casa. - termino de hablar.

Yo : Estás loco!?. - lo miro, sentía mi cara arder, este idiota. Sé que su familia no está y está re loco si cree que estaremos los dos solos, ni de broma. — Ugh, - me tape la boca y me puse a pensar. — _" es mejor si le hablo a Reborn, o tal vez a la piña... "_

Alaude : Ya, entonces en tu casa?

Narra Reborn :

Pasaba por las casas, con la mirada hacia abajo, no me importaba si me topaba con algo, o me caía. No estaba con ánimos para nada, me encontraba muy deprimido.

Yo : A pesar de todo, creo que no sirvo para eso... - me tape los ojos con mi brazo, escucho voces conocidas pero no le preste atención, después de huir de Xanxus, me topé con Enma, ese chico.

Sentí unos brazos abrazándome, me quite el brazo levantando mi mirada y veo a Xanxus.

Xanxus : Sabes... Hay veces que es mejor rendirse, tarde o temprano saldrías lastimado. No sé mucho sobre lo que pasó, pero lo que se es que él y tú no están destinados a estar juntos, olvídalo pero si no puedes yo puedo ayudarte. Aunque no sé cómo pero lo intentaré. - me acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía, las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos salían unas tras otra, lo abrace y lloré.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

[Notas finales,no tan finales (? ]

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿Algo?.

-V


	17. Dieciséis

⟦⟧

16 - Verdad.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

 _Una... Dos... Tres... Cinco?... Ya ni me acuerdo cuantas oportunidades le dí. Amor... Es agobiante, muy frustrante. Es hora de dejarlo y pensar en mí y en mi propia felicidad. Él ya no será parte de aquella felicidad, ya que el mismo se encargó de matar lentamente..._

ೄ . ೄ . ೄ . ೄ .

Narra Enma :

Había pasado unas cuantas horas cuando me topé con Reborn, y justamente tenía que toparmelo cuando me encontraba de mal humor. Aunque eso no significaba que tenía que desquitarme con el... Me di cuenta ya tarde, me arrepiento de lo que le dije, aunque sea cierto yo no tenía el derecho de decirle tales cosas

Yo : _Que frustrante_... - susurré una vez me senté en el banco. — Tengo que arreglarlo... Aunque creo que no podré hacer mucho... - suspiré con frustración. Recordé lo que le dije a Reborn.

Narra Reborn :

Trate de tranquilizarme, pero lo que Enma me dijo dolió mucho. Aunque se que es cierto, aún hací duele.

Xanxus : Ya, ¿Mejor? - preguntó .

Yo : _Algo_... - susurré. Lo solté, me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter. — Gracias, Xanxus. - baje mi brazo, le sonreí cerrando los ojos.

Mukuro : Guau, no sabía que eran hací de unidos. - esa voz la conocía, Rokudo Mukuro, no sé porque me puse nervioso de repente.

Yo : Y-ya, ¿Qué haces a a-aquí? - pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

Mukuro : A cabo de llegar. Ayer. Hací que salí a pasear y ver si me encuentro al pequeño Tierno de Kyō-chan~ - y Bum ! Volví a recordar porque estaba deprimido.

Xanxus : Si ya sabes con quién se junta, porque no lo buscas en casa de Gokudera o Alaude. Ellos tres son muy cercanos. - — _« Y restregamelo en la cara. ¿Que yo no soy cercano a él? Eso me duele...»_

Yo : Ellos se fueron a una cita doble. - llame la atención de ambos, — Me lo dijo Ryohei. - termine de hablar, empezando a caminar y alejarme de ambos. No quiero seguir hablando de él pero mala suerte la mía, tuve que recordar lo que Enma me dijo...

:｡･:･ﾟ',｡･:･ﾟ'

Al huir de Xanxus, camine con tranquilidad pensando en como declararme a Kyōya. Tenía que ser algo sencillo pero romántico, pero que no llegue a ser empalagoso. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no ví una pared y topé con esta.

Yo : _Auch_... - susurré tocándome la parte afectada.

Agarrándome la frente, me recargo en la pared, y a lo lejos ví a Enma, él se veía pensativo, pero también enojado, lo ví que caminaba para donde yo estaba, pero ni me veía. Hací que yo le toque del hombro una vez se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Yo : Oí Enma, ¿Que te sucede ? - le pregunté, una vez el se detuvo.

Enma : ...No me molestes. - me miro con enfado. Yo trague duro, me asusto.

Yo : Y-yo, lo siento Enma... No quería molestarte. - me disculpé. — O-oye, has visto a Kyōya? Necesito hablar con él. Es urgen - no me dejó terminar, ya que me agarró de la camisa aventadome a la pared.

Enma : Deja de fastidiar. ¿ Que quieres hablar con Kyōya? Que eres estúpido o que. Sabes perfectamente que él no me habla desde hace años. No me vengas a pedir ayuda imbécil. Además que creías que yo te ayudaría? Estas de broma. El jamás, jamás. Escúchame JAMÁS, te vera como tu lo vez. Nunca te amará, y ya deja de fastidiarme. - me soltó.

Yo estaba en shock, Enma jamás había actuado de esa manera, pero... Tenía razón, Kyōya nunca me vera como yo lo veo, aunque tenía un poco de esperanza, Enma me acaba de matar aquella poca esperanza. El se fue murmurando insultos, yo me aguantaba las las ganas de llorar, quería hacerme bolita aquí mismo, pero antes de eso voces y pasos escucho...

Narra Tsuna :

Era irritante, Giotto no paraba de decir que me encontraba celoso. ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Ja, ni de broma. Pero si quiero moler a golpes a aquel rubio idiota, mi hermano no, si no que aquel dinosaurio.

Yo : Te puedes callar ya, Giotto. - lo mire más que molesto, solo porque es mi hermano mayor no lo golpe hace trato, además que no me dejaría de molestar si le hago algo, y nuestros padres se molestarán ...

Giotto : Ya. Perdón. Pero es verdad, te molestaste cuando el dijo que era su novio, verdad? - detesto cuando tiene razón.

Yo : Y eso que. - no le iba dar el lujo de que ganará. No señor.

Takeshi : Lo que este quiere decir. - dijo apuntando a mi estúpido hermano mayor, este gritó indignado un " Oye " — Como sea. No sientes enojo cuando él está con alguien más ? - yo asentí de mala gana. — sientes ese impulso de estar cerca de él y hablarle. - yo asentí de nuevo, — sientes una punzada en el pecho cuando el sonríe a alguien más. - yo asentí y sonreí con enojo —. Sientes frustración cuando él no te hace caso. - asentí de nuevo —. Bien, eso es simple de saber. Sabes que es ? - preguntó.

Yo : Que demonios. Y yo que voy a saber. - veo que ambos niegan, incluso el idiota de mi hermano. Agh, que fastidio. ¿Que demonios es?.

︵︵︵︵︵ ˏˋ- ̗̀ ❨••••❩ ̖́-ˎˊ ︵︵︵︵︵

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos? ¿Algo?.

-V


End file.
